


【石纪元乙女】秘而不宣

by baimengzecheshen



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: F/M, 乙女向 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimengzecheshen/pseuds/baimengzecheshen
Relationships: 狮子王司x名川奈奈
Kudos: 1





	【石纪元乙女】秘而不宣

Work Title：秘而不宣  
Fandoms： 石纪元  
CP：狮子王司x名川奈奈  
Worked By：白梦泽车神  
Belongs To：阿卿

飞机降落时的失重感让软椅上唇色微白的女子皱了皱眉，纤细手指搭上镜架，她偏过头向窗外眺望。

随着摘下墨镜的动作，肩上墨黑的发缕缓缓垂落，灿若辰星的眸子倒映出这座繁华高雅的城市。

洛矶山脉外广袤辽阔的平原，如今伫立起高楼白墙，而她追寻的人就在这座城市。

奔波了几个小时，她的气色不算太好，但是想想即将见到的人，温润的绯色浮上双颊，看上去也格外明艳。

窈窕漂亮的东方女性只身穿过机场，引来不少人频频回顾。然而丝巾遮挡了她小半边脸，不能明确辨别面貌，最终他们只是与她擦肩而过。

奈奈也没想到真的有人认出她。

热情洋溢的少女手舞足蹈地拦住她，兴奋地嚷嚷了一大串英语。看到奈奈含着笑意对她比了个噤声的手势，才不好意思地收敛几分，压着喜悦询问。

“请问您是The Fierce Winds的名川奈奈吗，我非常喜欢你们乐团的演绎风格，你的高音真的绝了，我能倒带听上一万遍！”

“谢谢你的喜欢。不过请稍微小声一点，我是自己偷偷跑过来的。”

“不是乐团演出吗？”粉丝女孩的目光有些失落，但好奇心也随之涌上，“那是来旅游的？我可以做你的向导！”

“都不对，”奈奈轻咳一声，弯弯的眼眸里展开璀璨银河，“是来看我男朋友比赛的。”

男、男朋友……

名川奈奈的男朋友……比赛？这段时间的比赛只有UFC的狮子王司和——

哇，不会吧？！

拳击手的赛前准备十分严谨，选手可能会出现各种心理或状态上的问题，但司永远没有这些烦恼。

不过助手是司的老搭档了，自然能看出他的心不在焉，一看就知道是在想念着谁。

“在这边训练了好几周，女朋友会很思念你吧，”助手帮助着司舒缓肌肉，想起那位美丽优雅的小姐，面上带了几分揶揄，“如果很想她，完全可以带她来看你的比赛。”

“她很忙，”司无意闲聊，但提起她时总会多两分耐心，“她的乐队巡演刚结束，连着倒时差会受不了。”

话是这么说，不过看司的表情，明明还是很想见到她吧。

不过奈奈小姐对司也很关心，前几天还打电话问了司的赛事时间。

这个女孩年纪轻轻就被业内认可，声音甜美长得漂亮，性格也温柔，怪不得司一直放在心上。连官宣都不舍得，怕给她带去争议和麻烦。

奈奈用丝巾遮挡了半张脸，又用墨镜和风衣将自己严严实实地裹好，才踏入赛场寻找自己的位置。

在一群男性之间，她的身姿小巧步伐轻盈，很快穿梭到笼边，却有意淡化了自己的存在——她自己偷偷跑来的，并不想让别人知道，尤其是现在，要是被司发现了，多半会影响他比赛的心情。

进入八角笼后的狮子王很专注，没有看到近在咫尺的人。

但奈奈能看到他背脊上粗犷的线条，裸露的上半身遒结肌肉，这样的骨架足够撑起蛮横无比的力量。

这具躯体也野蛮得漂亮。

赛事有条不紊地进行，对方的臂展和灵活性都稍逊于司，但是他的下盘很稳，出拳也快，打得还算有来有往。当第三个回合过去，对方的胫骨被司狠狠撞过，跳步越来越吃力，败势显然的情况下，仍然背水而战，把司的眼角开了个口子。

看到司身上随着时间推移而逐渐肿起的伤口，再对比他云淡风轻的神色，奈奈没有随着众人一起欢呼，只是凝望着宛若王者的男子。

司对这场顺风顺水的比赛没有太多感触，但总感觉有道目光追随着他。和粉丝们疯狂雀跃的视线不同，那份注视格外特别，也格外温柔。

中场休息的时候，他伸手挡住凑上前的助手，独自前往休息区，却在这时一眼瞥到了熟悉的身影。

奈奈？

仰起头的少女眼中有明丽的向日葵盛放，暌违已久的思念坠成水露，点染得她眼波微晃。

司的诧异不过半秒，他很快跨步踏去，毫不顾忌地半跪在笼边。脖颈上的汗珠一滴滴留下，呼出的热气溢满两人相对的空间，他勾着笼子靠过去，喊了声她的名字。

隔了几十厘米的距离，他视若珍宝的精灵伸出手，抵着钢丝网来触碰他。

“司……”

她的声音又轻又软，尾音勾着一股缠绵，听上去像在撒娇。

司抚了抚她的指甲，触碰着指腹的软肉，连镁光灯的闪烁都没散去他的注意力，而满场凑热闹的口哨声此起彼伏，面前的女孩子也只是屈指挠了挠他的掌心。

“我想你了，”她说，“不要受伤，快点赢下来。”

“嗯，很快就结束了。”

司这样说着，却格外厌烦今天的八角笼，他现在就想抱着她亲吻，否则无法平息内心的躁动。

回到场上，司的目光和气势顿时一换，比之前更加锐利疯狂，对手的压力骤然增大。第四回合时司的优势已经达到巅峰，而第五回合更是以一招终结式迅速结束比赛，漂亮的绝杀让媒体和粉丝全部沸腾。

全胜的狮子王踏出八角笼，狂热地拥抱了那位娇小的东方女孩。

中量级的绝对王者狮子王司再度胜利，在这场赛事中，他的神秘女友终于首次现身。而照片上落落大方的漂亮女孩子，竟然是The Fierce Winds的高音女王。

两人在赛事的中场休息就有亲密互动，结束后狮子王司更是直接把女朋友从众目睽睽下抱走，看样子是准备公开关系了吗？

消息很快传回国内，名川奈奈和狮子王司两个八竿子打不着的名字忽然牵在一起，跌破了无数人的眼镜。但是细数渊源，这两人似乎一直都有来往，行程还总是撞在一起……

在飞机上翻着报纸的奈奈勾起一抹笑意，拂过他覆着纱布的伤口，温声软语地问：“要公开吗？”

司没有回答这个问题，撩开她耳边的发丝，在颈后落下一个占有欲十足的吻。


End file.
